


race you for (her) it

by gurj14



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluffy, wanna bet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:26:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29798100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gurj14/pseuds/gurj14
Summary: Clarke Griffin owned an art gallery.Clarke Griffin was a self-made millionaire.Clarke Griffin was a diplomat, a lady of charisma and conniving.And Clarke Griffin had just been told by a four-year-old to stay away from her own fiancee.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Octavia Blake/Lincoln
Comments: 13
Kudos: 206
Collections: Clexaweek2021





	race you for (her) it

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my beta Chip!

“Stay away from Lexa! She’s mine!” 

Clarke Griffin owned an art gallery. 

Clarke Griffin was a self-made millionaire. 

Clarke Griffin was a diplomat, a lady of charisma and conniving. 

And Clarke Griffin had just been told by a four-year-old to stay away from her own fiancee. 

What the fuck. 

“Hey beautiful,” Lexa sat beside her, sweetly kissing Clarke’s cheek and resting a hand on her thigh -- oblivious to what she had walked in on. 

“Lexa!” Four-year-old Liberty Forrester (because of course Octavia would marry a guy called Lincoln and have a baby she decided to name Liberty) was climbing up Lexa’s lap. “I’m starting kindergarten soon!”

“That’s wonderful,” Lexa said, holding Liberty close on her lap and smiling at her. 

Lexa was great with kids, and usually, Clarke would be creaming her panties, but right now she couldn’t believe a four-year-old was declaring war. 

“Lexa, Lexa! Take me outside, I want to show you the tree!” 

“Do you mind, Clarke?” Lexa asked her (oblivious to the vicious glare Clarke received from the four-year-old). 

“Um… no, go, go ahead.”

“Do you want to come with us?”

“No, she can't!” Liberty interrupted, looking near tears. “Only you can come!”

Lexa looked surprised at the outburst, but Clarke just waved them off. “Go ahead. I’ll be fine, babe.” 

With Lexa out the backyard of Lincoln and Octavia’s home, Liberty in her arms, Octavia took the vacated spot. 

“Did you just let my daughter take your woman, Clarke?”

Clarke laughed. “Oh my god! You saw that?”

“It is no secret Liberty’s favourite person is Lexa. She’s just been feeling left out since Lexa proposed to you… that or my baby is a little terrorizing lesbian who inherited my idea of romance and not Lincoln’s.” 

Clarke barked her laughter. “Oh my god, that was suspiciously similar to how you yelled at Harper over Atom in college.” 

Outside they could see Liberty pointing in excitement at the treehouse Lincoln had built her, and Lexa talking with her, nodding. 

Noticing the fond look in her friend’s eyes, Octavia nudged her. “You want kids Clarke?”

“We've never talked about… I mean, how would we?”

“Adoption? IVF? Sperm donor?”

“Not that.” Clarke worried her lip. “I mean the whole… work and kids balance thing. Lexa’s great with kids, but she’s never mentioned wanting them. And every time I think about having one, I worry about how busy we both are with work all the time. We barely get time together, how do kids fit in?”

/

“Lexa?” Liberty held her favourite person in the world tightly. 

“Yes, darling?”

“We should get married.”

“Oh.” Lexa was cautious, not wanting to hurt the four-year-old’s feelings. “But Liberty, I’ve already asked Clarke to marry me.”

“But… but…” Liberty started to cry. “No!” 

/

“Oh my god, what a little shit-stirrer,” Octavia groaned, watching Lexa wince as Liberty screamed into her face. 

“That’s your kid babe!” Lincoln yelled out to her. 

Clarke felt sorry for Liberty more than Lexa, the poor little girl was clearly not taking this well. 

She followed Octavia out to the backyard, watching as LIberty reached for her mother to be consoled. 

“Oh, honey, it’s okay… what happened?”

“Lexa’s not marrying me!”

Octavia hushed her daughter and gently rubbed her back, turning amused eyes to a flustered Lexa. 

“My daughter not good enough for you, Woods?” Lincoln approached, drying his hands with a towel, clearly finding this as amusing as Octavia. 

Lexa shot Clarke puppy-dog eyes and Clarke decided to take matters into her own hands. 

“Want to make a bet for Lexa’s hand, Liberty?”

Liberty’s crying stopped instantly and she turned to her declared rival. “A bet?”

“Yeah.” Clarke crouched down. “Winner gets Lexa.”

“Clarke.” Lexa’s cheeks reddened even more. 

“See Liberty.” Clarke held out her hand, ignoring Lexa. “I love Lexa.”

“So do I!”

“So why don’t we race for it.”

“And the winner gets Lexa?”

Clarke nodded, smiling when Liberty shook her hand. 

“Okay! To the door and back on three! Three!”

Liberty took off to the kitchen door, and Clarke quickly got up and ran after her. 

Longer legs and athletic experience had Clarke beating Liberty back.

“You’re fast,” Liberty conceded. “Okay fine, Lexa can marry you, I guess.”

“Thanks.” Clarke winked at the girl. “So why don’t you show me your cool treehouse?”

_ fin _ .


End file.
